


Agreeable

by ReformedTsundere



Series: Star Trek Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and short, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Yeah, Jim thought, very agreeable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill, it's a fluffy little thing. Hope you like it.

The entire bridge was silent, Uhura had her hand clamped to her mouth, Chekov and Sulu’s eyes were wide, and Spock had never blushed so hard in his life. The Vulcan was completely struck into silence, the green on his ears and cheekbones getting darker as each moment of silence passed.

Jim was there, the Captain, on one knee, still in his dress blues from the meeting he’d had with Delta 5’s diplomats earlier that day. In his hand, caught between his index finger and thumb was a simple silver band, a deep blue gemstone set delicately in its center surrounded by equally soft looking Vulcan characters.

The smile that had been plastered on Jim’s face was slowly starting to fall as the silence pressed down on him, Spock’s eyes never leaving his own. Jim squirmed, leaning off of his knees as it dug into the uncomfortable ground of the bridge.

“So…” Jim had to clear his throat. “Wha’da say?” He had been on his knee for what seemed like hours, having already professed his love and adoration for the other man. All eyes were on them. Jim was cursing himself, why had he ever thought this was a good idea, Spock was a private person, of course, he wasn’t going to - 

“Yes.” Jim was suddenly snapped back into reality as one of Spock’s hand was brought from behind his back and held out towards Jim. “I believe your proposal is most agreeable.” After the words were out of Spock’s mouth Jim was sure he’d have been able to hear a pin drop… in engineering. Then without any warning, the bridge broke out into a thousand cheers. Jim’s smile was back on his face as he slipped the ring on Spock’s fingers, brushing their hands together in a secret kiss. The Vulcan shivered. Jim felt a laugh filled with relief press out of his body as he brought he and Spock’s foreheads together.

_Yeah_. Jim thought. _Most agreeable_.

He laughed again and pulled Spock into a light-hearted kiss. More cheering surrounded them as Sulu warped them out of the Delta system.

Stars zipping past them as they took another step into the future. Together.


End file.
